


The First before the First

by cranberrycake



Series: Alisaie [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycake/pseuds/cranberrycake
Summary: Alisaie is asked by Urianger to show off her red mage skills while he is secretly working on a new weapon for her. After an attack, pumped up on adrenaline, she realizes she wants something more.One shot based off conversation in my longer workIn the Aftermath.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Alisaie Leveilleur
Series: Alisaie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188371
Kudos: 12





	The First before the First

As Alisaie packed for the East, excitement coursed through her. She’d heard tales of Kugane, but to set her own eyes upon it was more adventure than she had hoped for. She didn’t have much in the way of belongings, but what she had she put away with care. 

A knock at the door brought her mind back to the present. She had expected Tataru or Alphinaud, but her eyes cast up as she stared into the eyes of Urianger. 

She’d almost forgotten what he looked like with his hood down and goggles off, it had been so long since they were personable. But she knew she and her brother were two of the few that he was willing to be forward with, dropped of the guise. She’d known him her whole her life. He and her grandfather had been so close that until the Calamity, there had scarcely been a time she hadn’t been around him. 

Alphinaud had always made jealous comments about her bond with both Urianger and their grandfather, but that wasn’t here or now. And he likely could have been involved in their little circle if he hadn’t been such an insufferable brat. 

“Evening, my lady, might I have a word with thee?” he asked. 

“You don’t have to call me lady, or talk like that and you’re always welcome,” she said as she opened the door wider and walked away from it, back to her belongings. 

After he closed the door, her paced her room a few steps back and forth, but didn’t speak. Deep in thought.

“It helps if we’re going to have a word, that there are actual words involved,” she pointed out and then instantly, the moment it was out of her mouth regretted it, knowing that once he did start to speak, it would be too many words.

She shut her bag and sat down at the table, motioning for him to join her. It felt so professional, so restrained for someone who had been so important to her when she was younger, but she didn’t know how else to act. His own movement worried her and threw her off guard. 

“Ever since I did see thee wield yond sword of aether… hath did I realize that thou possess a strength beyond which I ever gave thee credit for,” he explained. 

Alisaie bit her lower lip softly as she worked the words out in her head. Why did everything always have to be a riddle? She understood it, respected it even to a degree. She had remembered him as being painfully shy toward others and it had been her grandfather who had advised him to find a way to speak to others that suited him, a way for him to find as much passion in the spoken word as he did the written. He’d overcome it, but had kept the speech, particularly in uncomfortable situations or in large groups of people. She would have to get his nerves calm and remind him that she was a safe space for his thoughts, and in the mean time have patience. 

“When I was at the Studium, there were two things that Alphinaud had been really terrible at. Fencing and swimming, so I made an oath to be the best at those two things,” she remarked.

“And thus, whilst on thy travels to find thy’s self, thou hath stumbled upon the final member of the Crimson Duelists, X’rhun Tia. I’ve a favor to ask of thee,” he finished her story for her, then jumped straight to the point.

“I’m not sure we have time for errands. We leave on the morrow, I mean tomorrow,” there and now he had her talking in that poetic nonsense. 

“Tis not a fools errand. Meet me in the Waking Sands as soon thou has readied for battle training. Bring thy grimoire,” he said, before he took his leave and left her sitting there feeling more confused than she had been by his initial presence.

Alisaie dressed light. A pair of hempen tights, a tunic and shoes that were easy to move in. While X’rhun had her train in heavier gear so that she could get used to the feel of the blade in her hand as she would in battle, that seemed like overkill in lessons with an Arcanist. 

Perhaps somewhere, Urianger had gotten confused. Her training in the art of being a red mage had been a call out that she wasn’t interested in going the route of scholar or summoner like her brother. She wanted to be different than Alphinaud. 

She had half expected him to be at the Waking Sands with Urianger and had prepared herself to deal with his elitism in magic when she arrived, but Alphinaud was no where in sight. Urianger was seated at a table, tomes laid out before him as he wrote down notes. 

“Just the two of us then?” she asked as she approached. He was back in his hood and goggles, scores of other scholarly scions moving things around the collection. Felt an odd statement, once she realized how very alone they weren’t.

He held a finger up as he finished the sentence that he had been writing, then closed both books.

“If my lady would follow,” he said as he stood. Alisaie followed him down the hall to the usually locked doors on the other end of the Waking Sands. He led through the small corridor of rooms and to another where he had several rapiers laid out on a table.

“What’s all this?” she asked, approaching the table. Her fingers trailed the cold metal of one of the weapons before she looked up at him. 

“Pick three that draw thine eye and then follow,” he told her, once again leaving her to chase after him. 

Alisaie took her time. She picked up each sword and tested the weight in her hand and the feasibility to wield them. Truthfully, she didn’t like any of them. They weren’t her. They didn’t speak to her. But her curiosity in what Urianger had up his sleeve was too great to complain. She took the three that were least offensive and followed him, walking with him as he led her out of the Waking Sands and through Vesper Bay to the Footfalls. 

“Woulds’t thou do me the honor and show thy skill with each blade?” Urianger asked once they reached the clearing where the Yarzon bred like the pests they were. 

This seemed silly. Nothing in the little cavern was a real threat, but she decided to entertain him. She dropped two of the rapiers and held out her chosen weapon.

Alisaie did a simple cast of jolt and then manifested her energy into a quick verthunder, bringing down the first spider like creature with ease. She repeated the process with the other two blades while Urianger watched her moved intently.

“Now summon your aether blade,” he told her. 

He performed some magic of his own while she pulled out her grimoire and when she cast the same repetitive rotation, it didn’t bring down the Yarzon. Instead it came at her, lashing its legs forward, causing her to jump and roll quickly out of the way. 

She upped herself a notch casting harder spells, but the thing just wouldn’t die. Now she was on her feet, thinking quicker, realizing that he had strengthened thing, making it a challenge. Good, this was what she liked. She wore herself down on her aether and magical abilities before using the burst of pent up magic to charge. 

Finally, she brought the creature down with the point of her blade and stood in front of him out of breath but when a smile across her lips. 

“I thought you were just going to have me spend the evening doing pest control. This is more fun. Again?” she quipped.

“Again, but with the other blades, if thy would,”

Alisaie hated them. While she was able to reserve more of her energy and push herself a bit further with them, she felt less in control. They weren’t hers, or a part of her. She couldn’t feel herself through them. It made the task more difficult, despite her ability to extend her magic out. 

All the while, Urianger, undisturbed by the amount of effort she had to put into fighting the strengthened Yarzon, sat on a rock nearby while furiously writing notes in the little notebook he had brought with him.

“Would you give me some insight on what we’re doing out here?” she asked as she breathlessly approached him after bringing the final one down. 

But he gave no answer. He didn’t have time. His eyes shot up and the sound of footsteps. Alisaie dropped the metal rapier and summoned her aether blade. The three roguish black mages approached, amused by the sight of her.

“What’ve we here? Target practice? You’re along way from school, aren’t you, lass?” one of them taunted. 

“Want to find out? I could use with a real challenge,” she shot back. Urianger looked in her direction, but with the hood and goggles could convey no emotion back to her.

The three began to cast at once, but Alisaie dodged the attacks and swift cast one back at the smallest of the three. Urianger lifted his hand to cast, but then seemed to think better of it, letting Alisaie try to take care fo the threat on her own.

One of the attackers, changed tactics and pulled out two blades. He ran at her, only for her to roll between his legs and send another spell at his back. Her direction changed quickly as she used the aether sword to run a second through. But the third caught her off guard and struck her hard in her side with a potent spell, causing her to instantly collapse and the aether sword to dissipate.

She tried to cast off a healing spell as quickly as she could but between the pain and exhaustion, she didn’t have the power. She grasped clumsily at one of the metal rapiers and held it out in front of her, as the rogue now recovered lunged at her and pushed a blade deep into her thigh. 

It was then Urianger interceded, casting off a spell that struck out the other two, leaving their lifeless bodies in a circle around Alisaie, who sat up, gritted her teeth through the pain and attempted her healing spell again, without any success.

She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to succumb to the pain. If anything, anger raged through her at herself for being so careless and showing off. As the Yarzon moved in at the scent of blood, Urianger grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran back to the Waking Sands. 

Once inside, he pushed books and papers off one of the tables before he placed her down. It was then Alisaie allowed herself to scream out both her frustration and in reaction to the pain. It seemed to be spreading up her through through her hip, and down to her foot. 

“Pray, give us leave!” Urianger yelled at the gawking scholars. The three in the room hurried out, leaving them alone. 

He used his magic first to heal the wound at her side, as it seemed the worst of the damage, then without thinking pulled down her hempen tights to get at the wound on her leg. It took some time, but eventually the cut closed and the pain began to subside.

Alisaie pushed his hands aside and stubbornly finished the job with her own magic, now that she had recovered some of her energy but the attempt exhausted her and she unceremoniously laid back on the table in nothing but the tunic and her small clothes. 

“Survive the Coil, almost lose my life to pack of hooligans. How embarrassing. Please don’t tell my brother,” she remarked. 

“Summoning the aether blade, it comes at too high a cost,” he said, ignoring the admittance of her stupidity. She was at least thankful he was no longer talking like a bard of incredible journeys. 

“I don’t like the others. I’ve used magic my whole life and there feels something… incomplete about the metal in my hand. I suppose I could have one crafted for me, but I haven’t had that conversation with my parents as of yet, about giving up the arcane arts. It isn’t as if the Scions pay for that kind of cost, to do it on my own,” she argued. 

Alisaie sat up and assessed the damage to her skin. He was good. There was faint scarring, but all in all, she had come out of that incident fairly unscathed, just exhausted. 

“I am working on that,” he told her, though gave her no more information despite her pressing glance at him. 

Realizing she would get no further explanation, Alisaie shifted her body so that she could swing her legs over to a sitting position. 

“Your brazen assurance, it reminds me of her,” he said after silence had past for some time. 

Alisaie didn’t need to ask who he meant. Moenbryda. The loss had struck her too, once she had found out about it. She didn’t know her as well as Urianger or even Alphinaud had, but she had remembered her. 

“I don’t think I ever gave you my condolences,” she said. 

“She made her peace, and I have made my peace with her decisions. We all do what we must for what we believe is the right path,” he replied. While his words suggested he was all right with it, she could read in the lines of his lips and his posture that the wounds were still fresh.

That made her think again on some of Urianger’s own decisions. She had been angry with him, had even felt betrayed after the whole ordeal with the Ascians. But he had only been trying to help, in his own way. It was betrayal, but it was with purpose to benefit the Scions. She understood this. There were no lengths she wouldn’t go through to protect Alphinaud, even at the cost of everyone else around her if it came to that. No one was allowed to hurt him but her and only when he deserved it. 

He lifted his hood and pulled off his goggles. Alisaie watched him, curious as always about what might be going on in his head. Whether it was the adrenaline that still moved through her system or the fact that she had never looked at him as more than a family friend, she wasn’t sure, but there was a draw to his brooding and quiet nature that she hadn’t felt before.

She felt bold. Brazen, as he had put it. There was no one there but the two of them. She caught his eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

“I should drink something. Regain some of my energy and health,” she pointed out. She was thirsty, but not entirely parched from lack of water. 

“Right, pardon me, my lady Alisaie. I’ll retrieve some refreshment,” he said as he stood from where he crouched next to the table. There it was that language again, which was enough for her to give an exasperated sigh. 

While he was gone, Alisaie slid off the table and took a look around at the research that had been strung all around the room. In handwriting that was as eloquent as his speech, Urianger had written down a list of weapons and along side each entry, a description of the magic they could wield. 

He returned a moment later with water and wine. He set them both down on the table and assessed each liquid before pouring her a glass of water. She took it with a smirk on her lips.

“I’m not a child anymore, you know. I can drink wine. Alphinaud and I are of age,” she stressed it, not only for the fact that she would have much preferred the wine but for the feelings her boldness had begun to push. 

It felt as if the both she and her brother were continuously having to prove their place amongst their older companions. She was going to have to take control of her own desires, even if she had no idea what she was doing.

Alisaie sat back down on the table in front of him, her legs slightly apart as she took a sip of the water. She set the cup down once she had emptied it and leaned back, putting her hands out behind on the wood. The movement forced the tunic she wore to move up, the base of her stomach to show. She caught his eyes gazing at her abdomen for a moment and she felt her cheeks begin to flush. She widened the gap between her legs just slightly and watched his eyes glance downward. 

Without words, he poured wine into her empty cup and handed it to her. She took a sip, watching him over the brim of her glass before she set it back down and slid just slightly forward on the table, until her knees touched his thighs. 

“I do not think this is what Louisoix meant when he said to take care of thou and thy kin,” he remarked.

“Could you perhaps refrain from talking about my grandfather while you’re looking at me like that?” Alisaie complained. 

“My… apologies,” he replied with an unsure tone, though he took another step forward which forced her knees to either side of his hips. 

Alisaie’s breath caught in her chest and grew shallow. She was scared, but she knew that this was something she wanted. She needed him to take control. She didn’t know what she was doing. 

“Thou ought to redress and make haste back to Limsa Lominsa,” he told her and started to back away. She clamped her knees together to hold him in place.

“No, don’t send me back.”

She was embarrassed by how desperate that sounded, but she knew if she left she would never get this close again. She didn’t want her first experience to be with some drunken solider or spy. She had scared too many of the boys at the Stadium and if they weren’t afraid of her, they were of her brother. So that opportunity had never come while in school. She wanted it to be with someone she knew, someone she could trust and there were very few. 

Urianger may not have been at the very top of her list, but he wasn’t near the bottom either. He was older, but not too old. He was Elezen and understood her background and her body. He knew her, more than most people. He was attractive, something that could overshadow his awkwardness. And, she knew with how deeply he mourned Moenbryda, he was experienced. She understood the tension now that had been stuck between the two of them. Her mind had been made up before she had been full conscious of it. 

Alisaie caught his eyes again and moved herself to the edge of the table. She pushed herself to fight through her nerves and move another step forward by lifting the tunic over her head so that now all that remained were her small clothes. 

The air was cool on her skin and she felt exposed as she continued to stare at him. 

“I…” he muttered, though he didn’t try to back away again. He moved closer until the space between them closed. “We…”

Locking her legs around his, she leaned up, using her strength to pull herself off the table so that she could kiss him. His hands went under her to hold her up so she didn’t have to bear all the weight as he kissed her back. 

So, Urianger Augurelt was a man after all, she thought. 

He laid her back on the table. He pulled his hood off completely and undid the belt of his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. His hand moved between her legs, sending a pleasurable shock through her hips, which lifted off the table. 

Alisaie felt clumsy, out of control of her own body as she reacted to his touch. She began to panic inwardly as he pulled away. No, no, she enjoyed that feeling. She wanted more. She sat up as she watched him get to his knees and pull down her bottoms. His mouth connected to her like a magnet, and she thought she saw stars as her body had no choice but to lay back down, legs over his shoulders. 

She silently thanked the twelve for her decision and choice of partner before vocally making her gratefulness known as her hips pushed forward. Before she reached a breaking point, he pulled away and she tried to grab him with her knees again but he slipped out from her grasp. 

“Come,” he told her as he took her hand. 

“No, wait,” she stopped him before she jumped into his arms. Her mouth searching for entrance to his. He kissed her back hard and carried her through the room to a door behind the the stacks of books. 

She realized after she pulled away from the embrace, she had never been in his rooms before. She assumed he must have slept here, somewhere. This made sense, for him to be so close to all the tomes he cherished so much. 

With magic and a wave of his hand he lit his quarters, and took her hand again as he took her over to the bed. She crawled onto the mattress and finished removing what was left of her small clothes, before she undid the braid of her hair and ran her fingers through it. 

Alisaie watched as Urianger undressed and she took in the sight of him. It wasn’t the first time she had seen a man naked, but it took on a whole new meaning in the moment. All of him, at least for the night, would be hers. 

He stood there, watching her for a moment as she laid back on the bed. She worried, if only briefly, that he would change his mind and escort her back to Limsa Lominsa. But no, they were too far in now. As her eyes trailed down his torso, it was clear he wanted this as bad as she did. 

As he got on the bed with her, Alisaie wished she was older, wished she had reached her full potential. She had years ahead of her still and she was self conscious now that she was going to be terrible at this. 

Urianger knelt on the mattress and reached out of her. She pulled herself up and moved to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Gods,” she muttered as she felt him under her. Her hips rocked and with how wet she was with anticipation, she moved along him with ease. That feeling began to build again as she worked herself up. He was letting her have control, she realized and appreciated. He kissed her deep. 

Against her own control, Alisaie began to move as she reached climax. She tried to slow it down. They hadn’t even mated yet. It was too soon. But she couldn’t stop it and it only took moments to understand it was part of his plan because as she hit her orgasm, he moved underneath her and pushed deep into her body. 

The pain was surreal as she dug her nails into his shoulders, but she was still rolling through her pleasure that it only served to put her back into the throes of her climax. 

Urianger laid her on her back, still buried in her. She let her legs fall wanton to the side as he started to thrust. She watched him, a hand resting along his jaw as she sunk into the pleasure of his orchestration, the pain only ebbing now and then if he hit too deep. She pushed back against him to meet him with each push, and feeling began to rise within her again. 

As he started to slow, her movements became more urgent. Her lips to his ear, she practically begged, “Don’t stop.”

He pinned her into the mattress and the sheets and in moments she felt him throb inside her, a heat spreading through her core. She didn’t reach the second climax that she had been aiming for, but felt satisfied as they stopped. 

After Urianger pulled away from her and laid next to her, Alisaie curled up next to him, a hand on his chest while they both worked on catching their breath. 

“You’ve done this before,” was all she could think to say, as silly as it sounded, it was a compliment. He laughed and she looked at him, aware it was the first time that whole night he had seemed amused. 

“It was only ever my lady, Moenbryda. I tried many years to throw her off. I didn’t want distraction from my studies, but she, like you, was going to have her way. I loved her,” he admitted. 

“I’ll never love. It’s too dangerous for all involved,” she stated. She didn’t want that to sound mean, but she had learned through his own misfortune. 

“Tis not something we control, Alisaie. And the twelve help whomever catches your eye,” he teased her. He leaned in and kissed her affectionately. “Don’t be so set on attempts to manipulate fate. Tis known to fight back and the tempest of emotions can be cruel.”

Urianger’s words unsettled her, but she tried to take in stride. That he was just attempting to wax poetics again. She would choose her own destiny and truly, the twelve help anyone who tried to stand in her way.


End file.
